UNA HISTORIA JAMAS CONTADA
by Anais Berenice254
Summary: Una historia que marco a una familia la desgracia, el reencuetro, un secreto que marcara la vida de la familia real lunar; vuelve un pasado escondido entre mentiras, sabemos todo sobre la reyna serenity?,tres estrellas fugaces vuelven, un cambio por completo gira al rededor de Tokio de cristal y un nuevo enemigo amenasa con destruir un futuro prometedor
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

" EL COMIENZO"

Era una tarde de verano en el templo Hikahua, todas las Sailor Scouts interiores se encuentran reunidas estudiando como acostumbran.

 **Serena da te prisa para terminar ese ejercicio, casi es la hora para que te veas con Dariel-** dice Mina , mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras Serena se encuentra con los ojos metidos en la libreta. **Lo se Mina, pero este problema es difícil y Emmy no quiere explicármelo-** dice Serena al momento que ve a Emmy, **Serena, te lo he explicado más de tres veces solo tienes que pensar un poco la solución** \- Emmy con cara de paciencia gira para ver a Serena.

Todas alrededor de la pequeña mesa con ropa cómoda característica de cada una de ella, cuando de pronto se escuchan el recorrer de la puerta y entra Rey con una bandeja todo listo para servir té con unos pastelillos y ella trae con un lindo kimono.

 **Chicas hagan espacio** \- dice rey entrando a la habitación. **Listo Rey, aquí puedes ponerlo por fin un descanso** -Dice Lita acomodando la mesa para que se coloque la bandeja. **Serena aun no terminas, sí que eres perezosa, Dariel no tardará en llegar y tú con tus tonterías.** Mientras sirve el té Rey regaña a serena.

 **Lo se Rey casi termino, estoy muy emocionada chicas, hoy vamos a ver los muebles para el departamento, apenas lo entregaron y casi a un mes de la boda y aún nos falta muchas cosas por comprar para acabar de acondicionarlos, lo único bueno es que mi Dariel se toma el tiempo para acompañarme hacer las compras-** dice Serena con un pastelillo en la mano levantándose poco a poco para tomar otra. De repente Mina le da un manaso a Serena para quitarle el otro pastelillo que estaba tomando. **Serena, noooo, de verdad contigo no te entrara el vestido si sigues comiendo de esa manera- .**

 **Déjala Mina seguro quedar parecer un pastillo de arroz jiji** j- dice Rey con una cara de malvada llevando a su boca la taza de té. **No sean malvadas, pero si tiene razón Rey, Serena deberías cuidar tu manera de comer-** dice Emmy soltando el libro de sus manos para tomar un pastelillo.

Comienza a llorar Serena desesperadamente- **son malas, de verdad, malas solo tenía hambre, porque hemos estudiado mucho-** dice la pobre de Serena que ha soltado sus pastelillo y se hinca haciendo berrinche. **Si te viera Dariel ya tu hubiera regañado Serena-** dice Lita también tomando una taza de té- **no hagas tanto drama Serena es por tu bien-.**

De repente se escucha el motor de un coche llegando al templo, y todas quedan en un silencio sepulcral - **Te lo dije Serena ya llego Dariel y tú no has terminado por estar con tus berrinches, eres incorregible-** le dice Rey a Serena poniéndose de pie y con las manos en la cintura en una postura de regaño. **Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero con hambre quien puede estudiar-** dice Serena limpiándose las lágrimas y recogiendo sus cuadernos.

 **Hay Serena de verdad ni para que regañarte-** dice Lita recogiendo los trastes de la mesa- **Es verdad Lita lo bueno que tendremos un descanso hasta mañana jijij-** Mina dice estirando el cuerpo. **Pero mira quien los dice de verdad Mina tú y Serena no tienen remedio-** Dice Emmy viéndolas fijamente a los ojos- **si no se esfuerzan no podrán entrar a la universidad que escogieron, después no quiero lágrimas, tienen que esforzarse as-**

Pasan unos minutos y se vuelve abrir la puerta del salón y se dibujan las siluetas de dos chicas conocidas, y una pequeña sombra que apenas se asoma. Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru **que sorpresa pasen por favor que milagro que están por aquí- l** as observa Rey haciendo un gesta para invitarlas a pasar-

 **Hola chicas, pasábamos por aquí y quisimos saludarlas- dice Michiru haciendo una reverencia** , mientras que Haruka baja la mano que la tenía sosteniendo el saco de su traje. **Como estas cabeza de bombo?, me da un gusto verte, me imaginó que estas muy nerviosa por la boda verdad** \- le dice muy seriamente Haruka. La verdad si Haruka, **aunque estamos muy retrasado para mi gusto por lo del estudio para el examen de admisión a la universidad-** dice Serena con cara de desilusión.

 **Que le pase princesa-** asoma la cabeza Hotaru **espera a Dariel pensé que era el antes de que entrar, me da gusto verlas pero eso quiere decir que debo de volver a seguir estudiando-** Serena se sienta abriendo los libros de nuevo.

Apenas se estaban sentando cuando suena un teléfono. Si **Dariel ya entendí no hay problema te alcanzo en el hospital descuida-** Serena contesta el teléfono con una cara de felicidad,- **te amo amor descuida** \- cuelga el teléfono, recogiendo sus libros y alistándose para salir- **chicas tengo que irme Dariel no puede venir y voy alcanzarlo en el hospital** \- se coloca su bolsa y camina rápido para salir.

Todas la observan cómo sale de rápido y antes de cruzarla puerta se voltea- **disculpen luego las veo** \- sale corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

 **Lo que hace el amor** \- dice Michiru tomando una taza de café. **De verdad lo cree** s - con una gota en su cabeza dice Mina riendo.

Estando toda sentadas, de pronto se rompe el silencio- c **hicas de tenemos que decirles algo y fue mejor que la princesa no esté-** habla muy seriamente Hotaru- l **o que pasa es que tuvo una predicción muy inquietante Hotaru, ayer y necesitábamos verlas-** menciona Haruka.

cuando de repente - L **A LUNA PLATEADA,SANGRARADE NUEVO, LAS PRINCESAS SE REENCONTRAR Y UN MAL MILENARIO APARECERA, LLORARA LA TIERRA POR LAPERDIDA SU PRINCIPE Y LAS DESGRACIA CAERA DE NUEVO SOBRE LA FAMILIA LUNAR** \- Hotaru comienza hablar como si estuviera esperado he ya también la partida de Serena, en la habitación todo queda en silencio por instantes, de repente- **Hotaru estas bien?** \- acercándose a ella Emmy **que fue eso?-** replica Lita- **cuales princesas y porque la desgracia caerá nuevamente ?-** efusivamente contesta Mina, mientras Rey se queda cayada observando a Hotaru.

 **Disculpen chicas, que estaban diciendo**?- Hotaru sale de su trance casi igual como entro en el - A **sí ha estado desde estos dos últimos días, por eso era importante que viniéramos a verla-** responde rápidamente Haruka, dejando su taza de té Michiru levanta la cabeza- y **no es solo ella mi espejo ha estado muy inquieto pero solo he logrado percibir una sombra-.**

Rey se levanta siendo observada por todas las presente dirigiendo se a la ventana mirando afuera al instante mismo que cruza sus manos- No es solo Hotaru, ni tu espedo también **yo he tenido un sueño muy raro, donde se encuentra la luna llena brillando y de repente se vuelve roja, doy la vuelta y esta Serena a lado de alguien muy parecido a ella, de repente se escucha un grito desgarrador y al correr al lugar del grito, solo veo a Dariel sujetando el cuerpo inerte de Serena y de sus piernas escurre sangre-** Rey vuelve a ver a las chicas- **me temo lo peor, pero no he podido descifrarlo-**

S **olo sé que debemos estar prevenidas y alertas por su un - nuevo enemigo aparece y pone en peligro a los príncipes-** dice esto Haruka poniéndose de pie y empuñando su mano.

 **Tienes razón Haruka debemos estar muy alerta, esto es presagio de que algo malo pasara** \- dice mina igual poniéndose de pie y las demás chicas asentando con la cabeza. **Después de tanto tiempo vuelve el problema y justo ahora antes de que Serena y Dariel se case** \- dice Emmy con una mirada triste.


	2. Chapter 2 EL REENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 2

UNA LLEGADA INESPERADA

Mientras todas se encontraba en el templo Hikahua, en otro lugar de la ciudad número 10, un par de enamorados se encontraban tomando un café, en un pequeño y lindo restauran a lado de un estupendo parque, ya cayendo la tarde a punto de hacer de noche, una linda mesa con sombrilla allí aire libre; mientras caía la noche dos jóvenes seguían su conversación:

Serena, estos días que han pasado me he acordado mucho de cómo nos conocidos y de todos los mementos que han pasado, me siento muy orgulloso de ti; porque has podido madurar mucho- dice Dariel mientras toma su taza de café – en serio Dariel, que bueno, yo también haciendo memoria de todo lo que hemos pasado y no creo que ahora estamos tranquilos y felices y lo más sorprendente es que por fin se acerca el día de nuestra boda- mientras dice esto Serena lo mira detenidamente con las manos en su cara y sonrojada.

Dariel precavido se acerca a Serena y le da un beso- así es mi princesa, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas, yo te amo cada día mas, aunque casi te pierdo….- interrumpe la frase y Serena voltea levemente la cabeza mirándolo fijamente – porque lo dices Dariel- se queda viéndolo fijamente – Por nada solo, que mi corazón se sintió muy angustiado cuando se entere de Seiya y tu amistad- en ese momento Serena lo interrumpe – Yo jamás te haría algo así, tontito, Te amo mucho- tocando su mano con suavidad – lose, Serena, lo sé, pero tan solo el pensar que compartiste muchos momentos con él y te apoyo mientras yo no estaba, me hace sentir…..- hace un puño con su mano y la azota en la mesa y hace un gesto de impotencia muy notario en su cara – Dariel, yo solo lo miraba como amigo y el cariño siempre fue de amigos – serena ve a los ojos a Dariel , - mejor sigamos hablando de las cosas de la boda Dariel y olvidemos eso-

Mientras continuaba esta conversación y sin darse cuenta cayo la noche y se observaba una luna muy hermosa en el fondo de aquella escena, y se observan tres estrellas fugaces cruzar el cielo nocturno; entre tanto a lo lejos una sombra muy peculiar observando a la pareja desde lejos.

Es ella sin duda, la pude encontrar, por fin mi Reyna estará muy feliz, "Encontré a la princesa Serena", pero quien será ese hombre que la acompaña tendré que esperar que este sola, y entonces la llevare con mi Reyna- dice esto la sombra mientras desaparece.

Es tarde Serena debo volver al hospital, para seguir trabajando y te llevare a tu casa- Dariel toma su taza de café para terminarla viendo a Serena fija y tiernamente – Si Dariel está bien, es hora de irnos – lo dice Serena levantándose junto con Dariel y en ese momento - Hayyyy, que pasa!- mientras dice esto Serena se dobla tomando la mesa, llevando sus manos a su pecho e intentando volverse a sentar- Serena, que paso? Estas bien? Te siente enferma?- Dariel corre a sujetarla y ayudarla a sentarse – Disculpa Dariel, solo que de repente sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el corazón, pero ya estoy bien descuida- levanta su cara para verlo pero sigue sus manos cerca de su corazón.

Dariel saca su celular para marcarle a las chicas- Serena, se puso mal Rey, vamos al hospital para que nos alcancen- Serena lo voltea a ver – Dariel te aseguro que estoy bien, no fue nada….- haciendo su cara de dolor Serena intenta ponerse de pie pero en ese momento palidece y cae desmayada en brazos de Dariel –SSSSeeerrreennna- sosteniéndola en sus brazos, dejando caer el teléfono y solo se escucha –Dariel, que pasoo?-.

Después de unos minutos un grupo de chicas se encuentra en la recepción del hospital general de Tokio – Disculpe srita, ya nos puede dar información sobre nuestra amiga- dice Rey golpeando el mostrador del hospital mientras un enfermera observa el monitor de una computadora, mientras las demás chicas están junto a ella – disculpe srita, por décima vez aun no tengo información que les pueda dar- les dice sin que despeje sus ojos de la computadora.

Tengo una idea Rey- dice Mina muy seria – pregúntale por Dariel, él trabaja aquí seguro lo pueden localizar- Rey la observa y asienta con la cabeza – tienes razón Mina- gira la cabeza y habla de nuevo con la enfermera- Disculpe srita. Nos puede decir donde se encuentra el Doc. Chiba- la enfermera escucha el nombre y le pone atención al grupo de chicas – son amigas del Dr. Chiba, claro ahora les investigo él es un doctor muy amable, por ahí hubieran empezado, esperen por favor sentadas en la parte de espera mientras lo localiza para que venga a verla- las chicas se voltean a ver y sale la típica gota en su cabeza.

Des pues de unos minutos el grupo de chicas sentadas se acerca la enfermera de recepción, haciendo una caravana les dice – por favor pasen por aquí las llevare donde se encuentra el Doc. y su ´prometida- las chicas se levantan y comienzan a seguir a la enfermera por un largo pasillo del hospital hasta llegar a una habitación, la enfermera toca la puerta de aquella habitación – disculpe Doc. Aquí están sus amigas, con permiso- abre la puerta de la habitación y las chicas entra encontrándose una escena muy preocupante Serena recostada en una cama de hospital y Dariel a lado de él, Serena abre los ojos y las mira sorprendidas –Disculpen chicas no quería molestar, pero Dariel insistió en que viniéramos- les dice Serena a las chicas mientras se colocan alado de esa cama de hospital.

Serena no seas tonta Dariel lo hizo por tu bien- dice Lita muy seria – claro Serena es mejor que te hayan revisado- Mina asegunda a su compañera, mientras Amy se acerca disimuladamente a Dariel y en voz baja – Que paso Dariel? Que tiene Serena?- la observa Dariel, y gira la cabeza observando a Serena- ya que están las chicas aquí, voy por un poco de agua y a Amy la voy a llevar a ver a su mamá- Serena lo miro a setenado con la cabeza.

Estando en el pasillo Amy y Dariel alejados de la habitación – que pasa Dariel ¿qué te dijeron que tiene Serena? Ira Amy a Dariel fijamente- ese es el problema Amy- guarda un poco de silencio- no tiene nada los médicos están confundidos ya que el dolor en el pecho de Serena fue muy fuerte que perdió el conocimiento y al estar haciendo estudios Serena no tiene nada ya que goza de muy buena salud- Dariel se encuentra desconcertado , observando a Amy- MMM esto es serio Dariel, creo saber a qué te refieres…. esto puede ser causa de otro nuevo enemigo verdad?- dice esto viendo a Dariel muy fijamente, en ese momento Dariel se da la vuelta mirando fijamente a una ventana panorámica del hospital aun es de noche y el marco muestra una noche estrellada en Tokio- así es Amy me temo que si por eso pensé que sería bueno contactar a Michiru y Haruka a ver si ellas tienen una explicación para esto- sin voltear mirando fijamente ese panorama lo dice serio y Amy entiende su preocupación – no te preocupes Dariel yo me encargare en investigar eso, la verdad- guarda un momento de silencio y se une a lado de Dariel viendo el panorama de aquella ventana- las chicas fueron esta tarde al templo y nos mencionaron que algo venia y que tuviéramos cuidado , pero aun no sabían que era lo que se aproxima- Dariel la voltea a ver con cara de preocupación- Me lo temía , cuando los estudios de Serena salieron normales – todo guarda un silencio sepulcral.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad de Tokio un par de jóvenes conducen por una hermosa carretera , el coche amarillo convertible va a toda velocidad mientras curvea con una hermosa vista panorámica de Tokio en una hermosa noche estrellada con una hermoso luna de marco – Me siento feliz Haruka, ´porque todo ha estado tranquilo a pesar de esa visión,- le dice dulcemente a Haruka mientras conduce- es cierto Michiru, pero me sigue preocupando mucho esa niña, no debemos de bajar la guardia- mientras ella sigue conduciendo y está concentrada, en un momento el espejo de Michiru comienza de parpadear llamada su atención, al voltear a verlo ya que lo llevaba entre sus manos se da cuenta de una imagen perturbadora " en el espejo se empieza observar a Serena con un hermoso vestido blanco el cual de un momento a otro se llena de un rojo intenso mientras a lo lejos una sombra uy perturbadora se dibuja"- que esto Haruka, otra vez esa imagen- voltea a ver a Haruka con una mirada triste- que paso Mitchiru, volvió a parecer esa imagen- sin perder la concentración – Si Haruka esa niña está en serios problemas pero me encantaría ver quién es esa figura negra que se observa lo peor de todo es que sé que la he visto en alguna parte pero no logra recordar- le dice Michiru muy pensativa, en ese momento se observa una gran bola de fuego que irrumpe la tranquilidad de la noche, y logra que Haruka se desconcentre.

Mitchiru, viste eso? le dice a la joven acelerando el coche para no perder de vista esa luz – si lo vi pero que fue eso? se pero estoy segura que cayó cerca-. Le dice a Michiru sin dejar de acelerar en ese momento se escucha un ruido ensordecedor.

Un fuerte resplandor ilumina la noche, mientras conducen se observa como cae una bola de fuego, detiene el coche Haruka al salirse del acotamiento para estacionarlo en una curva – vamos a ver qué pasa- Michiru sigue a Haruka; mientras salen del coche observan una vereda entre los arboles del bosque, caminan un poco y observan una escena perturbadora.

Que paso? Se encuentran bien Haruka?- dice Michiru al observar la escena mientras Haruka revisa a uno por uno- descuida, solo están desmayados, pero están muy herido- dice Haruka al estar revisándolos. – llévemelos al coche – dice Michiru, mientras Haruka comienza a levantar al más cercano- de acuerdo Michiru y los llevaremos a la casa y pensaremos que hacer?-


End file.
